<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Original stuff by Scetcher6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774676">Original stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scetcher6/pseuds/Scetcher6'>Scetcher6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Galdr Rune, Gen, Magical Realism, Wizards, Writer doesn't know how to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scetcher6/pseuds/Scetcher6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott does stuff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Original stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't write but here a story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's fucked</p><p>He's so fucked </p><p>He touched the Galdr Rune Stone and now he's sure he's going to die. If not now then soon. Because shit he didn't mean to touch the Galdr Rune Stone nor did he mean to fucking break it, he still wasn't sure if he broke it at all. But here he was caught red handed by a grand fucking officer with a peice of the broken runestone in his hand.</p><p>He didn't even want to come, he just wanted to stay at home and train his mental ability, and practice his magic. But no, he had to come Termon House and look at artifacts with Aidan and Cathal, it's not like he could say no either. Those two were a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>Besides, despite not having a full grasp of his magic and needing to practice more, and he has been, but he did need a break. And, well, this was his break... maybe.</p><p>All they were there to do was look at a few artifacts play a few games and learn some facts about the artifacts and magic and relax. But then somehow he got separated from his friends, though it was to be expected, those two always broke off together. </p><p>It always poked his curiosity as to why they even asked him to come along when they always broke off to do their own thing.</p><p>After he got separated he decided to just look around and look at the artifacts. There were a few that caught his eye because of their beauty, power, or story, though everything there was beautiful in it's own way. </p><p>After awhile of being absorbed by the beauty and power of most the artifacts he found himself standing at the entrance of the Galdr Rune Stone... exhibition? Display? Room? He wasn't sure.</p><p>As he went in he noticed a few things different about the room compared to the other artifact rooms. </p><p>First of all the room was a different color, all of the other rooms in the building were all a homely, earthy light brown. A few rooms had different colors and shades but they were all very earthy colors. In contrast this room was a very bright blue with pinks and purples, and small carvings and trinkets all around, almost like a room from a princess story. But unlike a little girl's room where the colors were so harsh they could blind you, the colors were slightly muted making it beautiful, the carvings telling the story of the Gladr Rune Stone. And instead of just being there to compliment each other the colors also felt like it was also telling a story. </p><p>Each one alive.</p><p>        </p><p>Another thing he noticed was that there was gaurd that came by every now and then to check on the Rune, something none of the other artifacts had.</p><p>Another was that in this room had plants, sure there were a few plants, succulents really, here and there. But none of them were like this, thriving, living. It was like you were in a forest, no a jungl-no. It was like if you were on an animal, yes. </p><p>This room, the plants, the walls felt alive.</p><p>In the middle of the room stood a large a beautiful tree, thriving with life. Vines trailed around the tree like a parasite but instead of slowly sucking the life out of the tree it helped the tree grow, and in return the tree gave the vine a foundation to grow from. And if you could look inside the tree, yes, you could look inside, inside the tree stood the Galdr Rune Stone in all it's glory. </p><p>The Galdr Rune Stone</p><p>It was beautiful, more beautiful than anything Elliott had ever seen in his life. Unlike a normal Rune that was usually just a stone with writing on it that gave it some power, or power to give to the user, the Gladr Rune Stone was clear. Almost like a diamond, with the Gladr Rune beautifully carved into the stone, though it was really more of a diamond.</p><p>        </p><p>And as he looked at the rune stone he felt a longing, no not a longing. No more of a sense of safety? Home? Belonging?</p><p>Like all he had to do to be home, to be alive, was touch the stone. </p><p>But before he could even push that thought away a light broke out of the stone. Before he had time to panic the stone began to open where the rune was settled almost as if the one who made the rune had come in the room and asked for some of it's power. But that couldn't be right.</p><p>This was an artifact, millions of eons old, created by some powerful witch or wizard that was either long dead or in hiding. So why was it acting like he, a troubled kid that can barely do any real magic, was it's master, it's creator. More than that it wasn't just opening to give power out it was cracking open.</p><p>Shit</p><p>Without thinking Elliott ran to the large Runestone somehow going through the protective barrier of the tree, that normally would have kept him from getting even 10 feet from the stone only allowing the creator in. Not thinking about the inconsistencies that have been facing him in the last 10 minutes he ran to the stone grabbing it trying to keep the large stone together. </p><p>Then it broke in his arms. </p><p>No</p><p>It shattered</p><p>The tree disappearing as soon as the stone broke, and with the disappearance of the tree brought a feeling of power into the boy. The stone fragments fell into his arms startling Elliott making him drop the fragments, the sound of the fragments hitting the floor bringing one thought into Elliott's mind.</p><p>I'm fucked</p><p>I'm so fucked</p><p>He quickly picked up a few fragments in a useless effort to put the Runestone back together, only for a Grand Officer to come around the corner. Standing like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p>But instead of being taken away to who knows what type of punishment for destroying such a precious artifact. All he saw was the officer coming in to check in on the stone like he did every 10 minutes, his exasperated and scared expression from seeing the fragments. But instead of being yelled at by the officer and taken away, the officer just ran away towards the Armory calling to the three other Official Gaurds in the building yelling "THE RUNE IS DESTROYED!" "SOMEONE HAS DESTROYED THE GALDR RUNE!" "CALL THE SOVEREIGN GAURD"</p><p>Then he did the only thing he could think to do </p><p>He ran home</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>